Confiance Aveugle
by Andy56
Summary: Mulder et Scully sont coincés dans une cabane à cause d'une tempête, elle prend soin de lui mais s'oublie ellemême.


Auteur : Polly

Genre : Un poil d'aventure, de l'enfermement, une pointe d'angoisse…

Time-Line : Saison 7

Disclaimers : Cette fanfiction est réalisée à but non lucratif, simplement dans un but divertissant, je n'en retire aucune source pécuniaire. Les personnages de Fox Mulder et de Dana Scully ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, ils sont la propriété de Chris Carter, de 1013 Production et de la 20th Century Fox.

Résumé : Mulder et Scully sont perdus au milieu des bois, ils trouvent tout de même une cabane qui les sauvera de l'hypothermie…

Feedbacks : AndreaParCoeurhotmail.fr

Blog : AndreaParCoeur. Aveugle

Un mal de tête atroce, une tempête qui se déchaînait non seulement entre ses deux oreilles mais également autour d'elle… Scully porta ses mains à ses tempes et les massa un instant pour atténuer la douleur qui y régnait. Et tout à coup, un nom lui vint à l'esprit : Mulder, elle l'avait vu tomber juste avant de glisser elle-même. De façon quelque peu chaotique, elle parvint à se mettre debout, se retenant à un tronc d'arbre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Autour d'elle, rien que la forêt à perte de vue et la pente qu'ils avaient dévalée la veille au soir. La pluie qui persistait inlassablement avait rendu le sol boueux sur une épaisse profondeur.

Au dessus d'elle, la cime des arbres pointait vers un ciel gris, un matelas de nuages noirs empêchait le moindre rayon de soleil, à supposer qu'il se soit levé, de pénétrer jusqu'à Scully. Les bruits autour d'elle n'étaient pas là pour la rassurer, des craquements de branches plus sinistres les uns que les autres se faisaient entendre dans chaque recoin. Des cris d'animaux stridents déchiraient régulièrement l'atmosphère oppressante qui s'abattait lourdement sur la jeune femme fatiguée.

« Mulder ? » Appela-t-elle dans cet univers inquiétant, ne recevant que l'écho de sa voix.

Soupirant, elle décida de se mettre à sa recherche. Mais par où commencer ? Où se diriger ? Elle inspecta les alentours, s'assurant de retrouver l'endroit d'où elle était partie, puis se mit en route. Par chance, elle n'eut pas besoin de marcher plus de cinq minutes avant de l'apercevoir, étendu sur le dos, au beau milieu d'une flaque d'eau.

Sans attendre plus longtemps et gagnée par l'appréhension, Scully accourut à ses côtés. S'agenouillant près de lui, elle apposa ses mains sur ses joues, caressant sa peau dure et froide. Ses paupières restèrent désespérément closes alors qu'elle lui murmurait de se réveiller, de lui parler.

« Mulder, je t'en prie, réponds-moi… Fais-moi un signe… » Supplia-t-elle, le soulevant doucement pour appuyer sa tête sur ses cuisses.

Avec soin, elle caressait son front et ses cheveux, sans jamais quitter son visage des yeux plus d'une seconde. Ses doigts parcoururent ses lèvres gercées et craquelées, s'attardant sur l'inférieure, légèrement plus proéminente et tellement plus attirante. Scully commençait elle-même à tremblée, victime des violentes rafales qui attaquaient son corps les unes après les autres, imperturbablement.

Combien de temps était-elle restée avec Mulder inerte dans ses bras ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, peut-être autant que ce jour en Antarctique, quand il était venu la sauver à l'autre bout du monde. Son collègue avait eu l'ingénieuse idée de prévenir les Lone Gunmen de son départ, ainsi que de sa destination, leur demandant d'envoyer du secours au bout de deux jours s'il n'était pas déjà revenu. Ils étaient arrivés après des heures d'attente, couvertures de survie, nourriture et boissons régénérantes en mains. Jamais Scully n'avait été si heureuse de les voir de toute sa vie, elle avait même laissé Frohike la prendre dans ses bras sur le trajet du retour, mais c'était bien parce qu'elle était morte de froid et que lui pouvait la réchauffer !

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle baissa la tête en sentant Mulder qui commençait enfin à remuer. Elle étendit ses jambes sous lui de manière à pouvoir se courber davantage et l'abriter de la pluie qui redoublait. Gardant une main sur sa joue, elle lui demanda encore une fois de lui revenir.

« Mulder… Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Tenta Scully, s'accrochant à l'espoir qu'il lui fasse une mauvaise blague en se réveillant.

« Est-ce que je suis mort ? » Questionna-t-il, comme s'il l'avait écouté ses pensées.

A son plus grand, l'étreinte de la jeune femme se resserra autour de lui. Et il n'eut comme réponse qu'un simple haussement de sourcil, signe d'incompréhension, voir d'exaspération.

« Un si beau regard ne peut appartenir qu'à un Ange… » Expliqua-t-il en souriant fébrilement.

« Mulder… » Maugréa-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, déposant un baiser sur son front trempé. « Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux marcher ? » Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Si tu m'aides. » Répondit-il simplement, la prenant au dépourvu par son honnêteté et sa confiance.

Sans un mot, elle acquiesça et se dégagea de sous son dos, tenant ses mains dans les siennes pour qu'il se redresse. Prenant quelque peu appui sur elle, il commença à marcher avec difficulté, sans réellement de direction.

« Mulder… On va mettre au moins la journée pour rejoindre la voiture… » Se plaignit-elle, maintenant son bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

« De l'autre côté, avant de tomber j'ai aperçu une cabane. On pourrait attendre que le temps se calme. » Proposa-t-il en indiquant le sens de la marche.

Gardant encore le silence, Scully approuva sa décision et elle l'aida de son mieux à rester debout. Mulder quant à lui, savait qu'il reposait lourdement sur elle et se demandait comment elle faisait pour posséder autant de force en elle. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait faire autrement car il se fiait bien plus à Scully qu'à ses propres jambes. Jamais elle ne le laisserait tomber, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme.

Du bout des doigts, Scully tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit instantanément. Elle conduisit Mulder à l'intérieur et il s'effondra sur la première chaise qui se présentait à lui. Derrière elle la tempête commençait à faire rage et c'est avec beaucoup d'efforts qu'elle parvint à fermer correctement la porte, la verrouillant avec une planche de bois qu'elle glissa dans les deux attaches qui servaient à cet usage.

Faisant demi-tour, elle trouva Mulder, les bras croisés sur la table et la tête enfouie appuyée dessus. Il semblait exténué et il tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Mulder, il faut que tu te réchauffes, enlève tes vêtements, je vais voir si je peux trouver des couvertures. » Lui ordonna-t-elle avant de tourner le dos pour aller ouvrir l'armoire qui trônait à l'autre bout de l'unique pièce.

« Ca c'est encore un plan pour me voir me déshabiller… » Murmura-t-il en obtempérant, sans voir que sa remarque avait fait naître un sourire sur les lèvres de son amie.

Elle le rejoignit après quelques minutes pour le trouver au même endroit, les vêtements en moins. Seul son boxer le couvrait encore alors elle se dépêcha de lui déposer une couverture sur les épaules avant qu'il ne prenne vraiment froid… ou que ses yeux ne s'aventurent à des endroits où ils ne devraient pas.

« Je vais voir si le lit est utilisable. » Lança-t-elle en le voyant qui continuait à grelotter.

Il n'y avait qu'un simple matelas qui paraissait avoir connu la guerre… de Sécession. Elle y déposa un édredon puis le recouvrit des autres couvertures, les maintenant ouvertes pour faire signe à Mulder de s'y réfugier avant de mourir d'une pneumonie. Ce dernier ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier et se glissa dans le lit, adoptant une position fœtale pour s'apporter plus de chaleur.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » S'assura Scully, une main sur l'épaule de Mulder, l'autre sur son front.

Il hocha positivement la tête, les dents claquant dans une mélodie irrégulière. Elle l'observa un instant, leurs regards s'accrochant pour ne plus de lâcher pendant plusieurs secondes, chacun inquiet pour l'autre.

« Scully, tu trembles… » Remarqua-t-il avant qu'elle-même ne s'en rende compte. « Tu devrais peut-être suivre tes propres conseils et ôter tes vêtements mouillés toi aussi, non ? » Questionna-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Non, ça va. Je vais faire du feu. » Annonça-t-elle en s'écartant de lui à la hâte comme s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il soupira, elle avait pris soin de lui, elle lui avait probablement sauvé la vie une fois de plus, et tout ça en étant parfaitement transie de froid… C'était bien Scully, toujours prête à l'aider mais ce, au détriment de sa propre santé. Il n'existait pas une personne au monde qui soit plus têtue qu'elle. A part peut-être… Lui-même, pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement. Ils faisaient bien la paire tiens !

Il la suivit du regard et la vit prendre le bois stocké près de la cheminée, le disposant dans l'âtre. Elle se retourna et il ferma les paupières l'espace d'une seconde, ne voulant pas qu'elle sache qu'il l'observait. Mulder continua à la contempler à son insu alors qu'elle trouvait des allumettes et essayait de faire naître un feu. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, elle parvint à ses fins et se releva en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon.

Peut-être que Mulder ne le savait pas, mais Scully sentait son regard sur elle, elle devinait toujours quand il la scrutait de cette manière. Il voulait qu'elle cède, qu'elle avoue qu'elle était frigorifiée et elle n'en avait aucune envie. Elle devait être forte, résister à ses faiblesses pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui, il en avait plus besoin qu'elle. Mulder était pourtant insistant et il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts, il n'abandonnerait pas et aurait raison d'elle tôt ou tard.

« Je vais voir si je trouve de quoi manger. » Fit-elle en se redressant, rejoignant le coin cuisine avec empressement.

Mulder secoua la tête avec amusement, elle était incroyable. Et c'était pour ça qu'il n'aurait pu trouver meilleure coéquipière, fidèle, respectueuse, intelligente et terriblement robuste. Il n'imaginait plus son travail sans elle… ni même sa vie, tout simplement. Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il apporterait avec lui sur une île déserte, il aurait donné son nom sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ! En effet, elle était son médecin, très débrouillarde aussi et puis, il ne pouvait se voiler la face, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire assez honnêtement et respectueusement l'étendue de sa beauté. Oui, Dana Katherine Scully, vous êtes le MacGyver féminin dont n'importe quel être vivant masculin normalement constitué rêverait !

En entendant son rire étouffé par les couvertures, Scully se retourna vers Mulder en arborant une expression qui reflétait toute sa curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'égayer de la sorte ? Haussant les épaules, elle continua la tâche qu'elle avait débutée et qui consistait à ouvrir une boîte de conserve sensée contenir des haricots. L'opération terminée, elle déversa le contenu dans une vielle casserole dont elle avait au préalable raclé le fond peu ragoûtant. Elle apporta ensuite l'ustensile au dessus du feu, se servant du dispositif déjà présent pour le maintenir en place. Ensuite, la jeune femme retourna près du plan de travail et dégotta des verres ainsi que des couverts. Elle trouva également des bouteilles d'eau inutilisées dont la date de péremption n'était toujours pas dépassée. Satisfaite de ses découvertes, elle apporta le tout auprès de Mulder, préférant qu'il reste au chaud pour manger.

« Merci. » Répondit Mulder lorsqu'elle lui tendit un verre d'eau.

Scully ne s'attarda pas davantage à ses côtés et retourna près du feu pour vérifier la cuisson de leur repas. Son collègue la soupçonna de simplement vouloir se réchauffer mais cela, sans avouer directement qu'elle était congelée de l'intérieur. Il souffla d'agacement cette fois, à vouloir jouer les femmes fortes, elle allait finir par réellement tomber malade. Pourtant, comme souvent, il garda le silence, lui laissant encore un peu de temps, mais il gagnerait à ce petit jeu et l'obligerait à s'occuper d'elle. De gré ou de force.

De retour avec la casserole en mains, Scully attrapa la cuiller qu'elle avait trouvée et leur servit chacun une dose d'haricots. Mulder ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son assiette était bien plus remplie que la sienne. Malgré tous les efforts dont elle avait fait preuve jusque là, elle en était encore à le favoriser.

Ils mangèrent en silence et quand ils eurent terminé, dégustant leur repas plus que de raison, elle rapporta leur vaisselle à la cuisine. Quand Scully fut de retour, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa la main sur le front de Mulder pour vérifier sa température. Rien ne l'alarma, il avait presque retrouvée son énergie habituelle. Ses yeux étaient clos et elle pensa qu'il essayait de trouver un sommeil bien mérité, sur ce, elle remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et l'éloigna vers la table. Elle prit place sur l'une des chaises en s'enroulant dans un édredon qu'elle avait trouvé quelques heures auparavant puis adopta la position qu'avait Mulder à leur entrée dans cette cabane.

La Terre bougeait. Quoi ?! Scully ouvrit les yeux subitement pour se retrouver dans les bras de Mulder. Comme elle remuait, il faillit tomber à la renverse en l'entraînant avec lui. La jeune femme s'immobilisa donc rapidement, se raccrochant à son cou.

« Mulder ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il la portait sur le lit.

« Je prends le relai. » Répliqua-t-il simplement, abaissant la fermeture éclaire de son coupe-vent.

« Quoi ? » S'étonna-t-elle, posant sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de continuer son geste.

Recevant un regard réprobateur, elle le laissa ouvrir son manteau et l'ôter de ses épaules. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, toujours aussi peu dévêtu et s'attaqua à ses lacets.

« Tu as pris soin de moi, maintenant c'est à mon tour. » Fit-il, appliquant son index sur ses lèvres quand elle voulu protester. « Et tu n'as rien à dire qui me fera m'arrêter parce que je ne veux pas que tu meures d'hypothermie sans que je ne tente quoi que ce soit. » Affirma-t-il en posant ses chaussures à côté des siennes, au pied du lit.

« Mulder, c'est toi qui étais inconscient tout à l'heure et… »

Scully s'interrompit quand il commença à lui retirer son pull, l'obligeant à lever les bras pour mener son opération à bien.

« Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me déshabiller, je peux très bien le faire moi-même. » Certifia-t-elle encore, se détournant légèrement quand il voulut ouvrir les boutons de son chemisier.

Mais sa réaction n'eut pas l'effet escompté et tout se mit à tourner dans sa tête. Par miracle, Mulder la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe du lit et l'étendit sur le matelas. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui couvrait son visage exténué. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts et elle sentit vaguement les mains de Mulder s'affairer sur ses boutons.

Elle reprenait conscience quand il la glissait sous les couvertures, encore tièdes suite à sa présence. Par instinct, elle se recroquevilla mais la surprise et l'appréhension s'emparèrent d'elle quand Mulder le rejoignit. Elle se crispa au contact de sa peau contre la sienne et finit doucement par se détendre quand il colla son torse à son dos, l'enserrant de ses bras. Etrangement, elle ne mit que quelques secondes à se sentir à l'aise, et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien lui fit un bien fou.

Au loin, la nuit recouvrait peu à peu la région de son grand manteau noir, adoucissant les cris des oiseaux et intensifiant la lumière qui descendait des quelques étoiles qui échappaient encore aux nuages. Au dehors, la tempête faisait rage et le vent s'abattait en rafales sur leur fragile cabane. Celle-ci tremblait sous les brusques assauts des éléments qui se déchaînaient avec une force impalpable. Les volets de bois claquaient contre les fenêtres, créant une ambiance des plus sinistres.

Un frisson remonta le dos de Scully à cette vision et croyant qu'elle grelottait encore de froid, Mulder resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. La jeune femme sourit à son insu, profitant de cet instant proche de la perfection. Le fait que Mulder se montre si protecteur lui procura un plaisir insoupçonné. Elle manquait de cette affection et se rendait compte que la seule personne qui pouvait lui donner ce dont elle avait réellement besoin était celui qui se trouvait avec elle… dans ce lit. Se sentir en sécurité, ne pas avoir à assurer elle-même ses arrières, c'était si agréable d'en profiter finalement. Elle qui s'obstinait à le nier depuis tant d'années, à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une faiblesse ou d'un véritable défaut. Mulder avait le don de respecter ce côté de sa personnalité, c'était ce qui l'avait fait craquer et rester sous ces couvertures avec lui. Même si elle acceptait son geste, il ne la prendrait pas pour… une demoiselle en détresse. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée tout sauf anodine.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » Questionna-t-il en noyant son nez dans ses cheveux et respirant le parfum naturel de son corps, au creux de sa nuque.

« Oui, merci. Mulder… » Débuta-t-elle avant de se retourner pour lui faire face, leur visage à seulement quelques millimètres de distance. « Je… Je suis désolée de t'avoir repoussé tout à l'heure, je sais que tu ne voulais que mon bien c'est juste que… »

« Tu n'aimes pas qu'on s'occupe de toi. » Termina-t-il à sa place, la connaissant mieux qu'elle-même. « Alors pourquoi le fais-tu avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il pour l'inciter à parler, une conversation personnelle était si rare entre eux deux.

« Je ne sais pas… Je déteste te voir souffrir alors c'est plus fort que moi. » Se justifia-t-elle d'un air coupable, détournant le regard.

« Hey ! » Fit-il en plaçant un index sous son menton pour l'obliger à plonger ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens. « Je sais bien ce que tu ressens, je suis dans le même cas que toi. » Avoua-t-il en souriant légèrement, les lèvres de Scully se fendirent de la même expression. « J'adore quand tu fais ça. » Lui confia-t-il en caressant sa joue.

« Quand je fais quoi ? » S'étonna-t-elle honnêtement.

« Quand tu souris, ton visage rayonne et tes yeux s'illuminent… Tu ne souris pas assez. » Lui dit Mulder en puisant au plus profond de lui-même pour trouver le courage de lui parler ainsi.

Scully ne su que répondre alors elle resta sans mot dire, profitant simplement de cet instant unique. Bien que son cœur battait la chamade et qu'elle tremblait de tout sauf de froid, elle n'aurait mit fin à ce moment pour rien au monde. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un homme vous parlait de la sorte, et encore moins Mulder. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait posé sa main sur le haut de son torse et à cette réalisation, l'idée de la retirer l'effleura, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Tout doucement, comme dans un ralentit, leurs lèvres de rapprochèrent et leurs corps se trouvèrent. Scully crut qu'elle allait fondre sur place et la température monta en elle comme une flèche. Mulder l'embrassait avec une douceur inimaginable, mêlée à une passion insoupçonnée. Il pensa intérieurement que s'il avait eu vingt ans de plus, le fait de sentir Scully répondre à l'expression de son désir aurait provoqué en lui une crise cardiaque. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un moment aussi intense et agréable à la fois. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans l'air et que plus le temps se déroulait, plus il s'approchait de l'incarnation terrestre du Paradis.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le soir du Nouvel An, bien qu'incroyable et délicat, n'était rien comparé à celui-ci. C'était comme si son âme était sortie de son corps pour se glisser dans celui de Scully. Dire qu'il avait attendu sept an pour capturer ses lèvres à la veille d'une nouvelle année et six mois de plus pour obtenir ce sublime instant.

Il était dévoré de l'intérieur et ses mains se délectaient de la peau de Scully, si douce et si chaude sous ses doigts aventureux. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'ils se séparèrent enfin, simplement pour reprendre leur souffle et s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Scully esquissa un sourire et fit comprendre à Mulder qu'elle appréciait leur décision autant que lui.

C'est alors qu'il commença à embrasser le côté de sa mâchoire et descendit lentement vers l'arc de son cou, provoquant un soupir de plaisir à la jeune femme. Saisissant le message, Mulder continua sa route, rejoignant le creux de sa poitrine alors que sa main droite défaisait l'ouverture de son soutien-gorge. Courbant le dos pour lui donner l'espace nécessaire et parvenir à ses fins, Scully avait la tête penchée en arrière et offrait sa gorge à la vue de Mulder. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour profiter de l'occasion et il noya sa peau sous une cascade de baisers plus brûlants les uns que les autres.

Les mains de Scully trouvèrent le dos de son partenaire nocturne, en caressant chaque parcelle, évitant d'y enfoncer ses ongles sous les assauts de plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Les doigts de Mulder s'emmêlèrent dans les bretelles de son sous-vêtement, les faisant glisser le long de ses bras pour enfin révéler une poitrine qu'il n'avait qu'aperçue en Antarctique et qui l'avait fait fantasmer tout au long de leurs années de collaboration. Bien évidement, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer un corps plus parfait que celui de la femme qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde. Sans pouvoir attendre plus longtemps, ses lèvres rejoignirent ces deux monts délicieux, arrachant un gémissement extatique à Scully. Il sentit alors son visage ramené vers le haut et leurs bouches entrèrent de nouveau en contact pour s'embrasser fougueusement. Tacitement ils scellèrent un accord qui leur assurait la promesse d'une nuit plus belle que toutes celles auxquelles ils auraient pu songer…

Etirant son corps fatigué, Scully se serra contre celui qui lui tenait compagnie depuis la veille et lui avait fait passer une nuit indescriptible. Aucun qualificatif n'existait pour y faire allusion et qui plus est, elle ne savait pas si des mots étaient réellement nécessaires. En effet, le regard que Mulder lui adressa quand elle se redressa la tête lui donna des frissons de bonheur à l'état pur. Elle avait déjà réfléchi à la possibilité d'approfondir leur relation mais la peur de gâcher leur amitié l'avait souvent préoccupée. Pourtant, après cette longue soirée mouvementée, plus aucun souci ne pouvait assombrir le soleil qui éclairait son esprit. Elle était heureuse, follement heureuse, maladivement heureuse… Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Après tout, les sentiments qui les liaient auparavant étaient déjà de l'amour et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, leurs cœurs s'étaient toujours appartenus. Alors pourquoi une relation plus « physique » troublerait leur partenariat ? Elle ne faisait que combler le manque qu'ils n'avaient cessé de ressentir depuis leur rencontre, le besoin d'être désiré, le contact de la peau contre la peau, le cœur qui bat à s'en décrocher de leur poitrine au moment d'atteindre un plaisir qu'eux seuls pouvaient s'apporter…

Une voix les interrompit alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement, les yeux clos pour savourer l'instant et aussi un peu à cause du manque de sommeil. Ils s'écartèrent donc à la hâte, s'asseyant en gardant la couverture remontée sur la poitrine de Scully.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez dans ma cabane ? Y'a des hôtels pour ça ! » S'exclama un homme vêtu d'une tenue de chasseur, un fusil à la main mais dirigé vers le sol.

« Nous… Nous avons été pris par la tempête et… » S'excusa Mulder, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage.

« Je vois, vous devriez vous rhabiller… » Conseilla l'inconnu en se retournant vers la porte. « Je vous conduirai jusqu'à votre voiture après ça. » Lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

Mulder se tourna vers Scully et contre toute attente, ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se rassurer, tout irait bien puisqu'ils étaient ensemble…

« Mulder… »

« Hum… » Fit-il en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« La prochaine fois qu'on est sensés observer des lumières dans le ciel… J'espère que tu prévoiras la même cabane… » Lui confia-t-elle en souriant gaiement.

« Ou, plus simple, la prochaine fois je n'aurai pas à inventer de prétexte et te conduirai directement à la cabane… » Avoua-t-il pendant qu'elle enfilait ses vêtements.

En réponse à sa plaisanterie, il reçut son pull en pleine figure et un second éclat de rire raisonna dans la pièce. Tout irait vraiment parfaitement…

FIN


End file.
